Wet Dreams
by GajeelluvsNatsuko14
Summary: They've been going on for too long. Every night I wake up in sweat damped sheets and a extremely painful erection, that sometimes won't even come down anymore. I need to fix this or this little blue-haired vixen in my dreams will destroy my sanity. This is rated M. If you cannot handle the content. Do NOT read. Other then that, please review my story.


Hey Everyone! It's Natsuko again. Now I know that I haven't been writing my Fairy Tail story The Gender Swap Chronicles, it's so chaotic because I have school and that I have the biggest writer's block like seriously I feel horrible because I haven't been giving y'all the next chapter.I have more than half typed but I don't know how to finish it. But I'll honestly say that I need some inspiration. I'm still going to finish it for you guys, but just hang on a little bit longer and I will deliver you guys something.

Now, I decided to give you guys this one-shot so y'all can have this to read. It's a dedication to those GaLe fans who also have a smutty mind gehehe. Anyways, this is my first time writing something like this, so I hope that you guys can give me some tips in the reviews.

Anyway, let's get this One-Shot on the road, so please enjoy this because I worked really hard on this. So please enjoy this.

Summary: They've been going on for too long. Every night I wake up in sweat dampened sheets and a extremely painful erection, that sometimes won't even come down anymore. I need to fix this or this little blue-haired vixen in my dreams will destroy my sanity.

* * *

" Gajeel-kun, you enjoy this right?"

Such a place like this is somewhere he shouldn't be. This room with no windows nor doors, but only candles that had such an aroma that have infiltrated his sensitive nose. The aroma was something that his nose wasn't recognizing and yet it affected him strongly like some mind-numbing anesthetic, causing him to not look away to the view directly in front of me.

Now, this room here isn't as spacious as it is, but it's a room with red tinted walls, a shade or two darker than Titania's locks, creating this almost eerie aura about the room. Around the outline of the walls were those pinkish colored candles that made him unable to move, but yet they also added onto the eerie vibe of the room. But those candles were not the centerpiece of the unknown room. There was a bed, most likely a King sized bed that had these blacks satin comforter along with red pillows that were the same hue of the walls. The bed's headboard was made of a solid type of wood, it had a faint smell of oak. The headboard had this craving of his and many others Fairy Tail Insignia placed directly in the center and painted over in this white color, being the only thing that stands out from this dark and mysterious room. But still Gajeel was not staring down at this large bed in the room. He was staring at the little vixen that was leaning against the bed frame.

She. She was the reason he had become this way. She was the one who had kept him up all night because he was just about frightened to see her face again. She was the reason why he had became so vulnerable every time she simply looked at him with that mischievous smile of hers in his dream. She was the reason why he woke up in his bed with sweat dampened sheets and an embarrassing hard on which has recently been unable to disappear. She was the one who took the image of that innocent, short, lovable bookworm that he realized he cared so much for and almost forced him to ignore the one, the real one he sees everyday at the guild. She just couldn't leave him alone and it was driving him mad.

" Dammit, I don't have time for your games woman!" Gajeel was so close to his breaking point with the vixen in front of him. She had completely screwed up his once perfect and simple routine. He would do the usual. Wake up. Eat iron. Get a mission. Beat up bandits. Collect his jewels. Fight with his guildmates. Drink some beer. Eat Iron. Go home. Sleep. That's what he did everyday as soon as he became a Fairy Tail Wizard. But ever since those dreams, his schedules have gone completely unruly. Sometimes, he don't even have the time to argue and fight with his guild mates, causing some of them to worry.

" Is that so? I thought you enjoyed our little games, Gajeel-kun." She waltzed over towards me as I stood roughly 4 feet away from me. Sadly, my eyes still couldn't tear away from her, especially her thighs. Those creamy colored thighs, seeming so soft to the touch. So many times have I wanted to touch them but I couldn't. My rough hands were glued to my sides. But it wasn't just those tempting thighs of her, but that mouth watering outfit she had on too.

She had on this black lingerie on, contrasting with her white creamy skin. She had on this black laced bra that seemed to amplify the size of her chest, which was already a perfect size. Then she had on these matching black lace panties on which just made my throat dry. Now that was my weakness. Her bottom half was just lewd to my filthy mind. Like those creamy thighs from before that I just want to bury my head in between. Yet my favorite was her backside, that beautiful backside of hers. This can be the only thing that I could like about these wicked dreams of mine. Such a round and plump ass that I would just want to have all to myself. I'll honestly say that I had sometimes fantasy of just kissing on her ass at times, sometimes putting little bite marks on them to claim what was mine. She had really affected me badly and I don't know if I can deny her for much longer.

" I don't like your games. I just want you to leave me alone so I can sleep peacefully again." I tried to keep my voice steady because I believe that my voice was starting to crack.

She was standing in front of me with this gaze. Such a fierce gaze in those once hazel eyes of hers but they became darker, almost becoming a light shade of brown waves which was filled with lust and desire. She placed her gentle and fragile hands on my shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes, leaning over my shoulder to reach my ear and then, a voice so velvety and yet so sinful did she say," Gajeel, I made you crack before. I can simply do it again."

I turned my head to look at her and she simply gave me this sexy smirk as she continued," How long have we've been doing this Gajeel? Almost a month? If you think that you, Gajeel Redfox can hold yourself back by such a person such as myself, then you must be an idiot. I didn't appear randomly you know? You was the one who made me appear. This is all your desire that's been built up and it's up to the brim. Trust me you're cracking Gajeel. You want to touch me again and again and when you do it's just so stimulating. But there is a problem with that," Her devilish body had forced me into a chair that I didn't even know existed and she straddled my waist, " Even if you crack Gajeel and become the vicious and horny little dragon you become,you suddenly pull back away from me and then you simply vanished until the next time I come to see you. I want us to go all the way this time and I won't allow you to get away from me. My hunger for this can only go on for so long."

" Well maybe if I hold on long enough, you'll just disappear from my fucking head!" Gajeel growled and this just made the vixen release a small and pure laugh, sounding exactly like her, which nearly made him groan.

" No you misunderstand me, Gajeel. When I said that my hunger for you can go on but so long, I meant that I'll just start taking full control on you."

Gajeel looked directly into her eyes this time, without feeling any sense of vulnerability. This time he looked at her with a serious gaze that nearly caught her by surprise, but she kept her composure." You think that you could control me little vixen?" Gajeel started off, " You think you can control a person such as me? Now let me tell this since you clearly don't know. It takes a lot of strength and skills for me to obey you or anyone at that. You're just a figment of my imagination. If I wanted to I could poof you away long enough for me to escape this goddamned room. So if you don't mind, I would like to go into a peacefully sleep without you bothering me. Oh yeah there's one more thing...STOP using the bookworms body to get to me!"

Gajeel was just becoming mad at himself for multiple reasons. The first reason? This vixen was trying to manipulate him into having sex. The second reason? This vixen was using his bookworm's voice and body to make him crack. The third reason? Gajeel's at the brink of wantonly assaulting her body and finally pushing over to that breaking point. It was already at the top from the past dreams and he thinks he's getting ready to destroy this dream with a bomb of intensifying desire.

" But she's the one that you love the most, right? She, Levy McGarden is the one you crave for. You want her as yours and nobody else. You want her to sport off a freshly bitten mating mark on that very delicate skin of hers on her collarbone. Face it Gajeel, you want this so badly and you're just so tempted to try me( which he was ) and I'll allow you do whatever little things that you can't do with her...with me."

I shouldn't. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I can't be really considering her offer. She's just a devilish vixen in my head that destroys my dreams entirely and is clearly wiping away my sanity as if it was nothing. I just want my dreams back!

Do it...

I turned around quickly to my right after hearing that sound, yet I couldn't see anybody in this murky room. Now he knew that he heard something, but he simply didn't have a visual on it.

Do it! Take the girl Gajeel!

"Who the hell is saying that?" Gajeel quickly looked at the vixen in front of him and was finally able to move his hands from his sides to grab each of her thin hands with his full hands. " No it isn't me, but I know who it is." She simply smirked and said nothing else, but then that voice came back again.

Gehe. Gajeel, you really don't know who I am?

" Who the hell are you and where the fuck are you coming from?"

I am simply you Gajeel. More so, your beast or the inner dragon of yours. You should listen to me, if you keep ignoring her offers then-

" I don't give a damn! I want to sleep. I want peaceful dreams(as peaceful to Gajeel). Why would I give in? I been perfectly fine without having sex and I can go on longer now.

You really don't know do you? You don't even realize that I can take over your body as much as I want to when it comes to this.

" What does that mea-"

It means that I can take over your body, your REAL body and take Levy McGarden as many times as I want.

" Wait. You don't mean that you would control my body to RAPE HER?!" Gajeel's head was literally spinning. He wasn't expecting to hear such things from his own mind. It made him really think about his conscious. Would he really even consider raping Levy? If he gets out of control, he might get too rough with her frail body. He doesn't want to see bruises and wounds on her body, especially after the time he crucified her and her teammates on that tree. Such a beautiful thing like a small dove that was then tormented, breaking it's wings causing it not to fly anymore. That's how Gajeel felt after that incident and he wouldn't want it to happen again.

He promised he wouldn't.

I wonder if I can make her scream like the last time. You remember, right Gajeel? But this time we'll make her have screams of pleasure than pain.

Gajeel gritted his teeth together when he realized that these really were all of his thoughts. It sickened him to the very depths of his stomach.

But she wouldn't have to be forced. I mean, there is a way for me just to disappear without causing you any more problems, leaving the blunette alone.

" How? What is it? What will make you leave?"

Simple. Fuck the vixen. I only was able to appear because you allowed your lust to skyrocket so high! You would just need to find a way to release that built up lust and then I will disappear completely...for now until another time comes.

I felt the vixen shift on my lap. I nearly forgot she was there while I was arguing with my beast or whatever the fuck he was. But I don't even know if I should agree to such things. But what if I do accept this? What if I just get this over with and all of this ends? My head is starting to hurt again.I came back to my senses when I heard that goddamn laugh again and I ended up giving her my full blown attention.

" So Gajeel, are you considering his offer? You know he's right. That beast of yours has honestly been holding himself back from just raping that Levy girl who I've taken the form of. But Gajeel, is it really that hard? All you have to do is fuck me and then you could go back to that simple life of yours. Easy right?"

I had to bite my tongue. I don't want to agree with her, but it does sound easy to hear. I just can't hold back this time. That means that if I do this then there's no going back. This is something that I really have to think about.

" Gajeel-kun, come on! Let's get this over with. I remember how last time you almost lost all your control. Ah, it was so sensual it was! Your big strong hands was touching me everywhere and it felt so good. I want you to touch me like that again. Please Gajeel-kun, would you do that for your bookworm?" Her breath was blown onto my neck and I couldn't control myself any longer.

My hands had instantly went for that plump ass of hers and squeezed. I couldn't help myself. I pulled her closer to my body and finally closed the distance between our lips and I simply attacked like the beast I was becoming. It felt as though my throat was dry and now those poisonous lips of hers were the only source that can quench it. Of course, she wouldn't hesitate to kiss me back. Whenever she found the chance, she would try to place that torturous wet appendage inside my mouth, but I accepted it. Our tongues battled each other for dominance.

I lifted myself out of the chair with my little vixen in my arms. My hands never moved from her ass and she soon wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked us both over towards that mysterious bed that was placed in the room and I placed this vixen on the bed. My instincts were just repeatedly saying to me like a broken record, " Devour her, devour her slowly."

And devour her was exactly I was going to do to her.

I through both of us onto the bed with my arms clutching hers and cementing them to the bed above her head. My two hungry lips had just started assaulting hers violently. I've never felt so hungry before, especially towards this vixen. She became this forbidden fruit of my once torturous dreams, she was nowhere near my first impression anymore and for once, I was satisfied with that. I couldn't remove my lips from hers anymore, for now I feel that if I do so I might actually die. Not just in my dream, but my real body too. But I had no choice but to do so. I can't be satisfied with just a kiss.

I withdrawn my lips and stared down at her. She focused on my face with almost the exact greedy glance that I was giving her now. Those previous hazel orbs of hers had changed more drastically than I thought. They actually made me think for a quick second. Would my Levy actually have this look in her eyes one day, if it even happens? Can I make her look at me with this same wanton gaze and make sure that I don't injure her in the slightest? This experience might actually help me in the end, but I'm only doing this just to get my normal dreams right?

"Gajeel-kun please, take your time. We have all the time in the world." Her tongue poked out of her wet cavern and graced a light paint of saliva over her upper lip in the most agonizing of ways. I almost wanted to shiver at the things that she could possibly do with that tongue...the things I want her to do with that tongue.'

I leaned back down and kissed those tainted lips of hers. They just seemed to look so inviting and I was going to offer myself up towards her and for once, I have no regrets to it. I want this to just end and me trying to be submissive for once might the only way to do so. Of course, it isn't my style to follow orders, but this I'll make an expectation for.

" You say it as if I don't know that already. If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to enjoy myself as much as possible." I journeyed my lips back to hers and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. My lips started to move on it's own as they stirred away from her lips and went to her neck. My tongue had begun to move across her neck in such a slow torturous way that it made me wonder if it even made her crave me more. Once I heard the sharp intake of air, then I knew that she did. So I continued to assault her with my tongue and she continued to release those repeated soft moans and breathes that she had created before in our previous sessions. Just hearing those imitated moans of what the real one was suppose to sound like had started to make my beast awaken from his short eternal slumber.

"Gehe...Gajeel, we can't stay in just one place when there's so many more places that we can taste." The beast said with such a sinister tone in his voice. It almost made me scoff...but he had a point. I have now awakened this pool of fathom inside me that needs to be filled with every amount of desire from this damned vixen. This vixen was the one responsible and she's going to earn up to it.

My masculine hand reached behind, towards her back to dispose of the contraption that was standing between my mouth and my next target. I unhooked her bra and snatched it off to reveal those delicious breast of hers. They had a slight bounce to them when that irritating piece of fabric that once hid her perfectly sized breasts.

Now, I will admit that in my past relationships...wait no. That word isn't correct at all. I'll start over. I will admit that in my past one night stands, I have slept with women that were well endowed like bunny girl, Titania, and that Demonic barmaid. I also admit that I did enjoy having my fun with them all, but now it is a completely different story now. Levy's breast are honestly the perfect size for my hands. They can fit entirely in my palms, almost as if they were meant for my touch and no one else's. Trust me, I wouldn't allow anyone else to have this desire that reeks from her body.

My face had inched closer and closer towards her chest. My tongue has poked out from it's cover and wrapped around her nipple on right breast. My tongue moved in a moderate pace, but it was still enough to make the small pink nub get even harder than before. One of my hands drifted up towards her left breast and squeezed it harshly that I thought would just make her wince, but to my surprise she simply moaned at the feeling. I eyed her without my lips moving from the nipple that I was lavishing with attention to see her eyes closed and her breathing a little faster than usual. I couldn't help but smirk. She likes it a little rough huh? Then I'll do a little more. I took the opportunity to bite at her nipple and twist the other one with my fingers. A moan escaped her lips.

" Ahhh...Gajeel-kun...do it more.." She mumbled in a low tone that I was able to hear due to my advanced hearing. But seeing her, this vixen in such a form, makes a smile grow on my face. This vixen has caused me so much trouble and to see her in such a vulnerable state, makes me feel like I'm reclaiming the bits and pieces of my pride that she taken me from the previous sessions. So believe me when I say that she will get exactly what she deserves. I pulled my mouth off of the swollen nub that I have given multiple bites and gazed back at her.

" Do what more? Do you mean this?" I pinched both of her nipples and watch a delicious expression appear over her face and I continued to do so. Seeing her like this was really adding fuel to fire. Having this vixen here beneath me like this was actually turning me on even more because it had a face, body, and scent of Levy, so it didn't help with the hard on I was starting to get. While I was pinching and twisting at her nipples, I hear the vixen asking me to go lower. I stopped my ministrations and leaned over her teeny body and blew my breathe on her ear, making her shiver at the feel. " You want me to go lower? Why should I? I'm enjoying myself with pinching and playing with these swollen nipples of yours." I whispered against the shell of her ear.

Her hands came and touched my face, making me look directly into her eyes. She had placed that all too familiar smirk on her face." So this is what you're doing? Teasing me? I never knew I teased you that much. " She pulled me closer to her face and kissed my lips,that I gladly returned. This kiss felt a bit different than the first ones that we had given. These had felt...softer.

I pulled away from her and took a hold of her legs, almost folding them over her body. I brought my face closer towards her lower lips and inhaled the strong musk that was coming from it. Even though she had on those delicious black panties of her on, you could clearly see a wet spot in the center of it all. I smirked. Just by me pinching her nipples, she had become this wet? Such a lewd person she was. " You've gotten yourself this wet by having your nipples played with? How lewd can you be, you devilish Vixen?" I smirked down at her as she simply chuckled.

"Gajeel-kun's ministration are simply too good and I couldn't hold myself back." The vixen licked her lips at me with direct eye contact. I stared down at her a bit more until she shifted her legs trying to move but I just pushed more pressure onto her thighs to keep them down. She frowned at this. " Can you change this position of yours? I'm not too fond of it."

"Gehe you think I give a damn if you're not fond of this. If it hurts, then oh well. You're in my head and you come from my body so you know very well there's nothing nice or comfortable in my head." I smirked at her while I pulled those soaked panties of hers and flung them off the bed. As soon as I did so, her arousal attacked my nose, becoming a drug that I was clearly getting addicted to.

I dipped my head between her legs and made kisses at her inner thighs making her shiver when I started to bite and suck on certain areas, creating hickeys. My mouth kept creeping closer and closer to her lower lips until I grazed my tongue ever so slowly across that pussy of hers, making sure to flick my tongue when I got to her clit. Sweets tunes of arousal escape from those poisoned lips of hers and I continued. My tongue painted her already wet pussy in my saliva as I marked everywhere with my tongue. She tried to wriggle and move below me but I wouldn't allow it at all. From this angle I was able to perfectly look into those lust filled orbs of hers and witness her undoing.

I started paying more attention to her clit as i encased it with my lips and swirled my tongue around it. Her arms reached out grab my hair and I let her. Why? Because this means I am simply making her feel the same desires that she generously gave me. I sucked on her clit some more and released it with loud ' pop' sound. I brought one of my hands off of her thighs and forced my fingers into her mouth. I gave her a look and she knew exactly what I wanted. She sucked on my fingers and covered them in saliva. I pulled my fingers away and traced it back down to her lower body. I had no reason to treat this fake image of her so nicely. This vixen here was the sluttiest masochist in the world, so she had no need for this gentleness. I stuck my two moistened fingers into her entrance roughly, making the vixen gasp, while I smirked. I didn't start at a slow pace, of course. I fingered her roughly like so well- oiled machine, which only made her pant and moan from the ministrations.

" Ah! Gajeel-kun! Y-you shouldn't m-move your fingers th-hat fast..." She moaned out as I continued. I leaned back down and started to nibble on her clit, which must have started pushing her over the edge. Her back tried to arch in her position and she tried to shake me off, but I wouldn't let her. Her pussy was leaking uncontrollably but it only made me want to see how much she'll leak with this cock of mine.

" Gajeel-kun! I'm close! If you k-keep t-his up I'll-" She threw her head back as her orgasm crashed down too fast on her and it flowed directly into my parched mouth. I gulped it down greedily while she still rode out her orgasm. Once I was finished I released her legs and they immediately fell down and I smile triumphantly when I got to see that look on her face. Now her usually seductive and devilish smirk, but a teary eyed, drooling mess of a vixen who have already been broken. But now I want to break her even more.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants to remove them and my boxers alike. My was finally free from it's prison and stood proudly in the air and this time, I was the one who sported a devilish smile. She was still calming down from her orgasm when I placed myself at her dripping entrance and I rubbed the head against and I groaned at the feeling. She looked up at me with teary eyes and she was trying to say something, but she hadn't regained her normal breathing, so I waited to hear what she had to say.

" What are you doing? You already won and I'm spent." She said as she stared at me and trailing her eyes down to see my cock still rubbing against her clit.

" Gehe. That's quite rude of you isn't it? I gave you one of the best orgasms you ever had and you're ready to stop while my cock is like this? I think you should return the favor and just accept it."

With that, I stopped rubbing her clit with my cock and aimed it her entrance. She tried to tell me to let her rest some more but I wasn't hearing it. I wasn't able to rest for about a month so she gets no sympathy from me. I buried my cock inside of her with one thrust of my hips. I grabbed her legs and placed them on my shoulders, angling myself to reach her deepest of parts. I began to move inside of her and she tried to tell me to go slower and I simply laughed at her request. " You want me to go slower? As if. You always tried to seduce me and be wanton for my dick but now you want to be all timid and innocent as if you didn't want it. Well guess what? I don't care! You're gonna have to take this cock like the little slut you are!"

She tried to glare at me with her eyes, but her lust quickly overpowered her and she couldn't help but keep her eyes closed as she was awestruck from the pleasure I gave her. I kept thrusting into her, stretching her with my massive size and she squeezed down on me in return. Her tightness was unbelievable and I couldn't help but groan at the feeling. It was so warm and wet inside that it made me want to go deeper inside of her. I want to make her squirm and thrash by my touch and by my cock. This was payback to me more than it was pleasure for her.

The vixen's moans continued to grow louder and louder and a sudden voice came back to visit.

That's it Gajeel! That's what your suppose to do. That's what you NEED to do. Fuck that vixen senseless until her legs simply can't work anymore!" The voice roared as it only made me smirk as I gave it my response," My pleasure..."

I moved her legs down from my shoulders and placed them back on the bed, pulling myself out of her pussy. While moving her legs she looked up at me with such a look that I couldn't even tell if it was more so innocent or maybe it looked a bit slutty, but I can say for sure that she did look very vulnerable at that moment and it made me want to devour her more. It made me want to devour Levy more and this seems to be the only way for me to touch her without breaking the real one. Suddenly, the vixen's pleas had broken me from my train of thought.

" G-gajeel...please no mo-more...do-"

" No more? Gehe...you really are an amusing women aren't you? I'm not finished yet with you. We're just getting started." I grabbed her waist as I pulled myself into a sitting position right, aligning my cock with her entrance again. I pulled her face closer to mine and gave her a dominating kiss,forcing my tongue back into her mouth where she could taste the lingering flavor from her previous orgasm. While I occupied her with my lips, I took the opportunity to thrust right back inside of her while pulling her down my length. She moaned loudly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to my body. I brought one of my hands up and entangled my hands into her soft hair, while the other had a good grip on her hip. I started to move again, thrusting my cock in and out of her while she could only do nothing but moan from the feeling. This heat from her womanhood just felt too good and only made me wonder if the real one felt just the same?

I position myself into her while she started to slam herself back down in a rhythm that matched with my thrust. She pulled her head away from our kiss with a string of saliva in- between of the moment we just shared. I looked up at her face as I smirked as I seen her getting devoured by her own pleasure. She placed her head into the crook of my neck and I groaned at hearing her enticing moans, it just turned me on even more. But it was the squeeze that her pussy gave me that pushed me over the edge.

I buried myself deep inside of her as my seed came out, coating her insides. The vixen moaned into my ear, clearly feeling the warmth that my seed has brought her. She was still trying to move, but I kept her in place. The vixen's breathe has calmed and she glanced over at me and said," Are you done now? You fucked me good and hard, so you have no use for me being here, so I'll take my leav-"

" Like I said before, I'm not finished yet..." I looked at her and the color in her face disappeared. That's when she really tried to get up from my lap. I grabbed her legs and I turned her around, making her get on her hands and knees while still being inside of her. She looked over shoulder and I grinned down at her. This position just might be my favorite now. The look she had on her face was just too irresistible, I couldn't stop this beast that was inside of me.

I grabbed hold of her hips while I pulled out of her, just to snap my hips forward, making her drown in her own lust. The vixen tried to gain the strength to speak, but her previous loud moans had made her throat grow hoarse. But I want to keep on drawing out more of those moans, they were my weak point, all because I believe these are her moans. Me and the bookworm never even sex, but yet I believe that this is exactly how she will sound. The moans that can make even a strong man weak.

I glanced down at her while I thrust inside of her. Her milky skin covered in a sheer coat of sweat, making me want to give her open-mouthed kisses on her back. But that ass of hers...no words can really describe how I feel about that. I was able to watch my cock disappear into her wet cavern and watch it reappear, coated in all of her juices. It was intoxicating to watch, but I stared none the least. My hand glides from her hip to her ass and I involuntarily squeezed the soft flesh and she let out a weak gasp. Soon enough, this beast's voice rung in my head again.

Gajeel, I know what you want. Treat her roughly. I see that hand of yours. Go ahead and make that milky colored skin turn red.

His words erupted a chuckle from me as I raised my hand up off her ass, just to slam it right back down. The vixen let out another long moan and this time I cackled.

" What a little masochist you are! Do you enjoy being used as roughly as this? Tell me so I can do it more to fill this room with nothing but you slutty moans." I brought my hand down again on her ass and repeated while I continued to slam back inside of her. Her arms have given out by then and her face had been stuffed in the pillows, but her moans can still be heard.

She's a masochist Gajeel! Do it to her more. MORE I SAY! She can handle it. This is your mind and she is a figment of her imagination. Remember she is not the real one. Damage her as much as you want.

His words are getting to me and I couldn't help but listen. I reached over her body with my other hand and grabbed a fist full of her blue locks, making her head rise from out the pillow, freeing her moans. I leaned over her body to glance at her face. Ugh...it was just a delicious sight to see.

My hips were no longer at my control and my mind was starting to go blank. I can hear the growl erupting from my throat like some feral being. My nails dug bright red crescents into her hips, some having red droplets slipping down her sides. I was no longer myself. This is all because of her. If she could only understand the things she do to me. Forcing this sadistic and feral side of me back to the surface, makes me wonder if she would care at all?

A wide smile had plastered over my face and I cackled. I'll admit to myself that I miss this side of me, this disgusting side of me that I hid away ever since I joined Fairy Tail. This side that only Juvia could remember in great detail due to her association with me. This side of me will sure enough get this warm welcome, just as long as it's shown to this vixen and not my bookworm. I wouldn't dare show this side to her again because if I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore.

I glanced back over to the vixen and I see the drool slide off of her chin and she took the time to look over at me. She was even capable of speaking still.

" Please...cum in...inside a...again." Her voice was only a whisper, but I understood it loud and clear.

" You want my cum so badly? Gehe...I'll give it to you then. You can have it all."

I let go of her blue locks and brought my hand back to her waist, to slam her back against me, making her take the rest of me inside of her. Her moans wouldn't stop now. I continued to thrust inside of her and she started to slam herself back against me, forcing a groan to leave my mouth. She wouldn't stop squeezing me with her insides and it was sucking me deeper inside, begging for my cum to enter her womanhood. I was close, but I needed her to cum as well.

I reached my hand underneath her and found her clit, making fast circles around the bud. Her voice echoed against the unknown walls and I can feel her convulsing as she came in sweet agony underneath me. This feeling had forced me to thrust deep inside of her, holding her body in place as I came inside of her,permanently marking her body with my semen as mine. All I could see was white as I coated her insides.

.

.

.

My eyes snapped open and I rose from my bed quickly. I was breathing fast and I had to calm myself down. Once I have gotten my breathing back to normal, I looked over at the clock that was against my wall. It read 7:37 am. I raised my hand up and placed it over my forehead, feeling the sheer layer of sweat that covered it. That dream was still replaying over and over in my mind and I'm sure that I won't be forgetting it anytime soon. I glanced over my body to make sure that I was alright, causing my eyes to look down south and then a small smile came across my face. For the first time over these few weeks, my cock wasn't erected, actually it was perfectly flaccid.

" Well I'll be damned, the Vixen was right." I said to myself as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. I started to walk over towards the door to take a shower, when I decided to look in the mirror that I had mounted on the wall. I stared at my face and a wicked smile came across my features. Who would've thought that I still had that side of me inside of me? I guessing that as long I show it to the Vixen then I should be alright then from now on. With that, I walked out my room to go back to my old routine, without that vixen's teasing. But now I know that I do have the upper hand when it comes to dominating that slut of an image of my bookworm. I have complete and utter control over her now.

* * *

Natsuko: Yes, I finished! I finally finished this thing! I really hope y'all liked this one shot because I really put my heart and soul into this thing. Anyways, favorite and review this and tell other GaLe fans to read it as well. I also have some new smutty ideas for a story and it will include a bunch of Fairy tail couples and I think that y'all will enjoy it. So with that being said, goodbye you guys. (~ Waves ~)

Gajeel: You honestly have a filthy mind don't you Natsuko?

Natsuko: EH?! I thought you were on a mission? AND MY MIND ISN'T FILTHY. I HAVE A SEXY IMAGINATION! (~ covers face ~)

Gajeel: Whatever you say Natsuko.


End file.
